Chan Milik Baek
by bakacl
Summary: Pada Malam itu, Baekhyun memeluk Sehun, di depan Chanyeol. Apa-apaan ini? Baekhyun selingkuh? / EXO NEXT DOOR PLOT TWIST! / BL, BOYxBOY / DON'T LIKE DON'T READ
**A/N : HELLOOOWWWW SEBENERNYA INI FANFIC UDAH LAMA BANGEEEET TAPI BARU BERANI PUBLISH ;u;**

 **INI SEDIKIT PLOT TWIST DARI AUTHOR GAJE YANG SATU INI**

 **AKIBAT AUTHOR NONTON WEB DRAMA NYA EXO, TERUS ADA IDE NAKAL YANG TIBA-TIBA KEDIP-KEDIP DI OTAK AUTHOR BAHAHAHAHAH**

 **INI PAS JAMAN MASIH BARU KENAL FF KPOP JADI MASIH SERADA ALAY UHUQS**

 **AUTHOR BUKAN EXO L BUT KNOW EXO SO WELL /boong**

 **AUTHOR JUGA LAY BAEKHYUN BIAS KOK/boonglagi**

 **HALAH UDAH CAPCUS**

* * *

 **Chan Milik Baek**

 **by bakacl**

 **Cerita plot twist asli pemikiran sendiri**

 **Cerita asli dari pihak LineTV dan SMEnt.((iyakah))**

 **Character belong to GOD and EXO-Ls!**

 **Main Character(s): Chanyeol, Baekhyun**

 **Other(s): Sehun, Kyungsoo**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama, BL, BoysLove, Yaoi, BoyxBoy**

 **IF YOU DO'NT LIKE BL PLEASE DON'T READ! THANK YOU!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIES PYONG~**

Hari ke tiga setelah mereka pindah ke bekas rumah kakek nya Chanyeol. Seperti biasa, Baekhyun dan Sehun belum bangkit dari kasur empuk mereka, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sudah terbangun sedari tadi. Mereka sedang menata beberapa barang yang belum tertata baik di rumah baru mereka. Di sela-sela kesibukan mereka, tiba-tiba Chanyeol menanyakan sesuatu tentang kejadian tadi malam.

"Kyung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tadi malam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membereskan kotak bekas penyimpanan barang-barang mereka.

"Huh? Tadi malam?" Kyungsoo memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

" _Nde_ , apa yang terjadi tadi malam?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Aa, Sehun melihat gadis tetangga yang menyembur mu itu sedang men-stalking kita," jawab D.O sambil terkekeh.

Chanyeol memasang tampang sinis nya kepada Kyungsoo dan memukul kepala Kyungsoo pelan.

" _Mian_ , haha, saat Sehun tahu gadis itu sedang men-stalking kita, mereka jadi punya ide usil untuk menjahili gadis itu,"

"Ide siapa?" tanya Chanyeol untuk mengulang perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya Baek _hyung_ * yang mencetuskan ide tersebut, tapi Sehun setuju. .Aku juga diajak menjahili gadis itu, tapi aku _enggak_ ikutan,"

"Baekhyun yang punya ide?"

"Umm…" Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Kemudian suasana menjadi hening, "Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanya Kyungsoo memecahkan keheningan.

" _Nde_?"

"Kenapa kau terdiam? Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

" _Ani_ , tidak ada apa-apa," Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum simpul.

" _Jinjja_?"

"Umm…, _jinjja_!"

Sebenarnya, banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di benak _namja_ bertubuh tinggi tersebut. Kenapa Baekhyun yang notabene seorang yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai itu bisa melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang lain? Apalagi Sehun yang sudah ditinggal oleh Luhan. ((halah apa ini)) Apa Baekhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu? Apa Baekhyun sudah tidak sayang lagi kepadanya?

* * *

Baekhyun melompat ke sofa yang berada di samping Sehun, hari ini tidak ada rencana apa-apa untuk semua anak EXO, jadi Baekhyun bisa bersantai-santai seperti sekarang. Diambilnya _potato chips_ yang ada di atas meja di depannya. Dengan lahap dia memakan _potato chips_ nya itu, tetapi kali ini perhatiannya tertuju kepada _dongsaeng_ nya yang paling muda ini. Sehun sedang asyik sendiri menatap layar ponsel nya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

" _Ya_! Oh Sehun! Kau seperti orang gila tahu tidak? Sedari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri memandang ponsel. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan _eoh_?" Baekhyun mendekat kepada _dongsaeng_ nya itu sambil menyantap _potato chips_ di tanganya.

"Hehe, begini _hyung_ , tadi aku dapat pesan dari Lu," Jawab Sehun dengan cengiran khasnya.

"He? Lu? Apakabar nya dia? Aku kangen dengan Lu!"

"Kabar Lu baik-baik saja _hyung_!" Jawab Sehun dengan senyuman lebarnya mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Syukurlah Lu baik-baik saja..., _Sehunnie_ , apa kau kangen dengan Lu?"

Baekhyun bertanya seraya menatap Sehun lekat-lekat. _Namja_ yang ditatapnya mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang.

"E-Eh? Kangen Lu? Ya-ya, kadang aku kangen…," jawabnya gugup.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menerawang jauh pikirannya. Raut muka nya memperlihatkan bahwa dia sedang sedih dan menanggung beberapa beban pikiran akhir-akhir ini.

"Kadang aku juga kangen dengan Chanyeol…," ucap nya pelan namun Sehun yang di sampingnya masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kangen dengan Chanyeol _hyung_? Tapi _hyung_ kan sekarang satu rumah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun dengan polosnya.

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya. "Bukan begitu maksud ku Oh Sehun!" Baekhyun memukul dada Sehun pelan. Sehun terlihat bingung dengan perilaku _hyung_ nya itu.

"Aku kangen Chanyeol yang dulu,.."

"Maksudnya Chanyeol _hyung_ yang belum kenal dengan _hyung_?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh!" lagi-lagi Baekhyun kesal dengan dibuat Sehun. Percuma, mungkin itu yang sedang dipikirkan Baekhyun sekarang karena Sehun yang bodoh ini. Oh tunggu, lagi pula kenapa dia curhat dengan Oh Sehun yang bodoh ini? Sesungguhnya sekarang ia lebih bodoh dari orang bodoh di sampingnya itu.

"Apa menurut _hyung_ , Chanyeol _hyung_ berubah?"

Mata Baekhyun membulat mendengar petanyaan yang dilontarkan _dongsaeng_ nya itu. Kenapa tiba-tiba otaknya berfungsi?

"Begitulah…," Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya. Lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun.

Pada saat yang bersamaan, Chanyeol lewat di samping mereka melihat adegan tersebut. Tetapi mereka berdua tidak mengetahui akan hal ini. Chanyeol berhenti sejenak dan melihat pemandangan itu. Matanya membulat hebat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Tak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Baekhyun, beraninya ia bersender ke bahu Sehun seperti itu tanpa sepengetahuannya? Apa Baekhyun benar-benar sudah tidak ada rasa lagi dengannya sehingga Baekhyun mendekati Sehun yang sedang lajang? Oh, apakah Sehun benar-benar lajang sekarang?

Chanyeol melenggang pergi. Menghiraukan pemandangan yang menyayat hatinya itu.

"Aku kangen Chanyeol yang dulu," Baekhyun membetulkan posisi kepalanya. Dia menatap jauh ke depan. Sehun yang ditunmpangi bahunya hanya diam tak mengerti dengan tingkah laku _hyung_ nya itu.

"Kangen Chanyeol yang berisik, senyum nya yang lebar sehingga ia bisa memamerkan gigi-gigi besar nya, telinga nya yang besar, mata nya yang bulat, tangan nya yang besar, suara nya…," lanjutnya.

"Memang Chanyeol _hyung_ yang sekarang seperti apa?" mata Sehun masih asyik tertuju kepada layar ponselnya. Pesan masuk dari Luhan! _Namja_ itu tersenyum lebar melihat layar ponselnya.

"Sekarang dia sok misterius, sok bersikap dingin, sok tegas, tak peduli, sok sibuk, dan yang terpenting dia lebih tertarik dengan gadis yang menyemburnya itu dibandingkan dengan Baekhyun nya ini!"

"…"

Tidak ada respon dari Sehun. Sehun masih asyik dengan ponselnya.

" _Ya_! Kau mendengarkan tidak?!" Baekhyun mengangkat kepala nya dan memukul kepala Sehun pelan.

"Tidak, hehe"

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Lalu ia berdiri dang meninggalkan Sehun. Oh, sepertinya seorang Byun Baekhyun bukan hanya kesal kepada Park Chanyeol kali ini, tetapi dengan seorang Oh Sehun juga.

Sehun yang tersadar langsung mengikutinya.

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU! AKU KESAL HUN!"

* * *

Baekhyun menatap tajam poster di depan nya sekarang. Nafasnya terdengar sangat kasar. Dia benar-benar kesal hari ini.

" _Ya_! ! Aku benci kamu!" Seru Baekhyun kepada poster di depannya. Ya, poster yang dihadapinya adalah poster bergambar Park Chanyeol coretkesayangannyacoret. Baekhyun uring-uringan di atas kasur nya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan nya sekarang. Baekhyun yang sedang tak menentu itu tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan bunyi ponselnya. _Siapa yang berani menelefon ku disaat seperti ini? Akan ku hajar dia_ nanti, pikirnya. Diambilnya ponsel nya dengan malas. Oh, _bingo_! _Namja_ yang sekarang dia rutuki itu menelefon nya.

"Ada apa _eoh_?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak ingin menelefon _namja_ yang sudah ' _selingkuh_ ' dari nya. Tapi perasaanya tidak bisa berbohong, Chanyeol masih sayang kepada _namja_ bertubuh mungil ini. _Aku harus membicarakan ini baik-baik_ , pikirnya.

"Kau di mana?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Tak mengerti apa maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi.

"Tentu saja di rumah bodoh!"

"Bersama siapa?"

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut lagi, kenapa tiba-tiba Chanyeol cerewet seperti itu?

"Bersama Kyung dan Sehun," jawab Baekhyun sambil memutar bola mata nya malas.

"Bukan begitu maksudku," Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. "Kau sedang bersama siapa sekarang?"

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya itu. "Aku sedang sendiri, di kamar." Baekhyun menghela nafas kasar(lagi).

"Kau bisa ke taman sekarang?" pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mempertemukan alis nya di tengah. Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh _namja_ bertelinga besar ini?

"Untuk apa aku jauh-jauh ke taman sekarang? Aku malas," katanya dengan nada yang begitu malas. Supaya Chanyeol tahu bahwa dia tidak ingin diganggu sekarang.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu, empat mata,"

Baekhyun terdiam, nada bicara Chanyeol tadi terdengar benar-benar serius. Apa yang ingin dibicarakan _namjachingu_ nya itu? Apakah itu benar-benar hal yang serius? Apa Baekhyun harus pergi ke taman sekarang juga?

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya di kasur, "Baiklah, aku segera ke sana"

 _beep!_

* * *

 **T** erlihat pemuda berbadan jenjang sedang duduk di bangku taman yang berada di sudut taman itu. Langit sore mendominasi latar belakang _namja_ itu. Indah, mungkin itu yang akan dilontarkan dari mulut beberapa _yeoja_ yang melihat pemandangan ini. Sayangnya, tempat Chanyeol-pemuda itu- tinggal adalah tempat yang cukup sepi. Jadi jarang orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang saat senja seperti ini. Surai cokelat nya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan menatap langit lama kemudian, mata bulatnya itu menangkap seseorang bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan agak cepat menuju taman, itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengatur irama nafasnya. Sesungguhnya jarak rumah kakek Chanyeol dengan taman di perumahan ini cukup jauh! Baekhyun membetulkan scarf nya. Kenapa Byun Baekhyun memakai scarf? Padahal cuaca tidak dingin. Oh ya, dia kan seorang artis terkenal, dia harus menjaga identitas nya.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari ia menyunggingkan senyuman kecil melihat tingkah Baekyun tadi. Chanyeol tatap lekat-lekat sosok mungil itu. Dia masih memikirkan apa benar Baekhyun mungilnya ini selingkuh dari nya? Benarkah?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan _Yeollie_?" tanya Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun masih dengan tatapan intensnya. Semburat merah mulai tampak di pipi Baekhyun karena tatapan Chanyeol tersebut. Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya ke arah lain untuk menyembunyikan semburat itu. Chanyeol jahat, kenapa disaat Baekhyun kesal dan benci dengannya dia masih bisa membuat darah di dalam tubuhnya mengalir dengan derasnya?

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Mengambil nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. "ini tentang hubungan kita _Baekkie_ ,"

 _Deg!_

Apa? Seorang Byun Baekhyun tidak salah dengarkan? Hubungan mereka? Apa yang akan dikatakan Chanyeol? Apakah hubungan mereka akan berhenti sampai di sini? Apa Chanyeol benar-benar sudah tertarik dengan gadis itu? Sepertinya Baekhyun sudah tidak dicintainya lagi. Baekhyun begitu percaya dengan apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Ya, Baekhyun kira mereka akan putus.

Tangannya meremas ujung sweater nya dengan kuat, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Dadanya sekarang benar-benar sesak. Baekhyun memulai membuka mulutnya,

"A-aku tahu aku bukan orang yang sempurna Yeol, aku tahu, aku…, aku pasti tidak akan selamanya menjadi milikmu," ucapnya tergagap-gagap. Badan nya mulai bergetar.

Alis Chanyeol dipertemukan di tengah. Mulutnya agak terbuka mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu," ucap Chanyeol. Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat.

"Eh?"

"Aku memang terlalu mengharapkan mu Baek, Sehun memang lebih pantas dengan mu,"

Mata sipit Baekhyun membulat dengan hebat sekarang. Chanyeol berpikir kalau dia berselingkuh dengan Sehun? Dia pikir Baekhyun masih memiliki perasaan kepada Oh Sehun selama mereka berpacaran? Yang benar saja!

"A-apa maksudmu Yeol?"

"Tidak usah disembunyikan Baek, aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri…," Chanyeol berhenti sejenak untuk menghela nafas kasar."…. kalian bermesraan,"

Baekhyun terpaku di tempatnya. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun? Sehun? Selingkuh? Bermesraan? Kapan? Otaknya terus berputar… putar… putar… hingga, _ding!_ Dia ingat sekarang!

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Maksud mu saat aku ' _mencium_ ' Sehun?"

"Ya, dan satu lagi. Siang ini di ruang keluarga, kau bersender di bahu Sehun," Baekhyun tertawa lepas. Terlihat kerutan di dahi Chanyeol. Maksdunya apa ini? Kenapa Baekhyun tertawa lepas sampai dia memegangi perutnya? APAKAH BYUN BAEKHYUN SUDAH TIDAK MENCINTAINYA LAGI?!

Baekhyun masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Cairan bening dari matanya pun ikut keluar karena kekonyolan perkataan Chanyeol tadi. Ya, konyol. Baekhyun mengatur irama nafasnya, " _Mi-mian_ , hahaha, _mian_ _Yeollie_ ," Baekhyun mengusap ujung matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Chanyeol makin memperlihatkan kerutan di dahinya. Apa-apaan sih Baekhyun ini?

"Yaampun _Yeollie_ , itu aku dan Sehun hanya bercanda. Kami mengerjai gadis sebelah, aku tak ada niatan untuk benar-benar menciumnya, ada Kyung disitu,"

Chanyeol melipat mukanya, menahan rasa malu yang tiba-tiba menggelitik perutnya, "La-lalu, kejadian tadi siang itu apa?" tanya Chanyeol malu-malu. Hey! Sejak kapan Chanyeol jadi pindah status sebagai _uke_?!

"Yang tadi itu, aku sedang curhat dengan Sehun… aku hanya meminjam bahunya sebentar. Sehun hanya ku anggap sebagai _dongsaeng_ ku saja, dari dulu aku tidak punya perasaan kepadanya Yeol. Lagi pula, Sehun masih punya Luhan," jelas Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Chanyeol mati kutu mendengar penjelasan _namjachingu_ nya itu. _Ah…, jadi_ Baekkie _hanya menyukai ku…, syukurlah ..,_ seorang Park Chanyeol bisa bernafas lega sekarang hingga…

"Tapi aku benar-benar kesal dengan mu Park Chanyeol," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun bingung. "Kesal kenapa?" Baekhyun menatap tajam kepadanya. Mulutnya dipoutkan beberapa senti sekarang, dan itu kelihatan sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan gadis itu, dan melupakan aku. Aku tak sudiii!" Baekhyun berteriak lantang dan Chanyeol langsung menutup mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan nya. " _Ya_! Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya lucu,"Kau tak peka sama sekali! Aku benci kau!" dengusnya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perkataan mu Baek. Tapi kau perlu tau, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan gadis itu, dan hanya kau yang aku cintai dan sanyangi. Maafkan aku jika memang waktuku bersama mu berkurang. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sibuk Baek. Ayahku sering menelefon ku, menanyakan tentang beberapa bisnis ayahku yang sekarang sedang aku kerjakan sebagai pekerjaan tambahan," jelas Chanyeol, mulut Chanyeol melengkung ke atas setelahnya.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun merasakan sensasi yang aneh setelah melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Degupan dari dada bagian kirinya benar-benar tidak teratur. Kedua tangan Chanyeol melingkar di leher Baekhyun, membuat keadaan dada bagian kirinya itu berdegup makin tidak teratur. "Chan-" Chanyeol memeluk erat _namja_ mungil itu. Baekhyun menempelkan mukanya ke dada Chanyeol, wangi, pikirnya.

" _Mianhae,_ Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol mengusap-usap rambut belakang Baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat muka Chanyeol, "Heum..," angguknya. Muka Chanyeol sekarang berada dekat sekali dengannya karena posisi mereka sekarang. Seorang Byun Baekhyun benar-benar sedang diuji kesabarannya kali ini. _Tenanglah kau jantung sialan…_ , pikirnya.

Chanyeol menempelkan hidungnya dengan hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun sekarang bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa indahnya bola mata Chanyeol yang bersinar itu. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya, sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalau dia sedang gugup. " _Ne Baekkie_ …," tangan Chanyeol sekarang berada di pipi Baekhyun menyentuh kulit rahangnya dengan lembut, Baekhyun semakin mengigit bibirnya, dan reflek menutup mata sipitnya, "Kau indah," Chanyeol mempertemukan bibirnya dengan milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol melumat bibir bawah Baek yang lembut dengan panas nya, begitu pun sebaliknya, Baekhyun ikut melumat bibir atas Chanyeol. Lidah Chanyeol memaksa untuk masuk, tak sabar untuk mempertemukan lidahnya dengan milik Baekhyun.

Langit yang tadinya bewarna kuning kini perlahan menjadi oranye gelap, menandakan malam akan tiba. Tapi lidah Chanyeol masih bergulat dengan lidah Baekhyun, saliva mulai keluar dari tepi bibir Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol masih sadar pasti _uke_ nya akan kehabisan nafas, Chanyeol pun melepaskan tautan tersebut. Nafas Baekhyun masih tersenggal-senggal karena adegan panas tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat keadaan _uke_ nya itu yang masih sibuk mencari oksigen, Baekhyun yang merasa ditertawakan melirik Chanyeol tajam-masih dalam keadaan tersenggal-senggal tentunya- membuat Chanyeol makin tertawa lepas.

"Ayo pulang," ajak Chanyeol sambil menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Tapi aku punya persyaratan sebelum kita pulang," Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya heran. "Apa itu?"

"Janji kalau kau tak akan pernah selingkuh!" Baekhyun menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya. Oh, pengikatan janji suci dengan cara kekanakan sekali. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, dan jari kelingkingnya melingkari jari kelingking milik Baekhyun,"Baiklah, aku berjanji,"

 **THE END**


End file.
